Destiny
by ChocoMints
Summary: Corrin, Ike, Marth and Roy are told by Mario to go and fetch the Crystal Iris- the flower that helps create the Smash Balls. On their way there, they meet a flower that nearly kills them with its so called "love pellets". They were saved thanks to a woman who goes by the name Rose.
1. The Flower From Undertale

**Summary: Corrin, Ike, Marth and Roy are told by Mario to go and fetch the Crystal Iris- the flower that helps create the Smash Balls. On their way there, they meet a flower that nearly kills them with its so called "love pellets". They were saved thanks to a woman who goes by the name Rose.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own of cloaked figures kidnap Samus from Smash Mansion. Mario sends out some Smashers to go find Samus no matter what it takes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, but my OC.**

 _Entry 043_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I became heir to the throne of my kingdom today. It's gonna be a really great experience since my parents say it will. I'm so excited that even my best friend is rooting for me. I can't wait to tell him the news. We're gonna play so much in the park then get some ice cream today. Then we'll go grab some coffee… Oh, I have so much excitement contained inside of me! Oops, I gotta go._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince of the Roses_

 **Chapter 001: The Flower From Undertale**

"Listen up, Marth, Ike, Corrin, Roy. Your task is retrieve the Golden Iris hidden near Crystal Lake. It will be extremely easy to find since it will be the only flower there and it will be in the greenlight thanks to some sunlight. You have all the time in the world to retrieve it. Any questions?"

Marth raised his hand and asked, "Um, not to be rude or anything, but why is Corrin coming with us? I mean he's new and all here, but isn't that a bit too much?"

"...I just gathered people who weren't busy, is all. Doesn't matter. He's really strong and make sure you look out for him, okay?"

"Okay," Marth, Ike and Roy said in unison. Without further ado, they boys left the mansion. While they were walking, Roy thought it was a good idea to sing a song for the road.

"Oooh~! It's just me, myself and I-" Ike slammed his head with his fist, making him clutch his head in pain. "What the fuck Ike! What was that for?"

"One, you sounded like you had something clogged in your throat. Two, I hate that song and three, you're just annoying in general," Ike explained, not feeling sorry at all. "But I gotta admit, when I pounded my hand on your head, it hurt like crap."

"Maybe it goes to tell how dense he is in the head," Marth smirked. Ike and Marth started to have a laughing fit.

Roy glared at Marth angrily. "Hey! Can't you see I'm right here!? That wasn't even funny!"

"G-guys? Can't we all just calm down and do this together," Corrin asked nervously. They all just stared at Corrin and shook their heads, making him confused. "Why not?"

"You don't understand, Corrin," Marth frowned. "As you stay here, you will learn to hate and regret your very presence at Smash Mansion when you're always supposed to be around these two." Marth pointed at Roy and Ike who were nodding their heads, agreeing to what he said.

"Exactly- Hey!" They both started to beat Marth up, making Corrin sweatdrop.

"I feel like we're wasting time," Corrin mumbled to himself.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Shut up, Princess!"

"I'll beat you up till you're unrecognizable!"

Corrin took a pocket watch out from nowhere. It was almost 9 o'clock at night. "We should stay at an inn or something," Corrin suggested.

"Dude! We haven't even left the Smash Mansion grounds," Marth yelled, trying to pry off Ike and Roy away from him. Corrin turned around and saw the giant white mansion. He was 12 feet away from it.

"But that's what makes an RPG fun. Once you set out to an adventure, you can't come back to your original place until you've completed the quest," Corrin explained with a grin.

Ike stopped pulling on Marth's shirt and nodded. "Yeah! I get what you mean!" He got up and dusted himself. "It's settled! Let's go to an inn!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid I can't book you in the inn unless you have my money," the innkeeper clarified with a bored face. Everyone stared at Ike, who was like "what", which made Roy and Marth furious. The lobby was small and made of wood. There was a small glass chandelier barely inches away from their heads. The worse part was that they didn't notice a large group of fangirls in the hallways, staring at them with a killer intent.

"You suggested we go," Marth hissed at him.

"I didn't expect it to get dark this easily," Ike argued back. "Besides, wasn't it like 4 P.M. when we left?"

Roy nodded with a confused look. "Yeah… We were fighting for that long!?"

"Bitch better have my money," the innkeeper reminded. The innkeeper was a young girl who appeared to be in her youth. She had short, dark brown hair in a bob, dark blue eyes, pale skin and was wearing a white gown. "Please leave or give me my money."

"I guess we'll have to leave," Corrin said sheepishly. "Sorry to have wasted your time here. I hope we haven't caused any problems for your guest." Corrin kept eyeing the innkeeper, then eyeing the many fangirls in the hallway, watching them with drool all over their faces.

Marth didn't notice that until Corrin kept making eye contact somewhere else. He shrieked a little when he noticed it. "Okay! I'm leaving! I'd rather sleep in a tree."

The Fire Emblem boys left the inn. The innkeeper waved goodbye. "What a waste of time," Roy concluded as he crossed his arms. "We've wasted so much time that this inn was next to the mansion. What time is it?"

"12 o'clock," Corrin answered, surprised.

"...Let's just find that flower. I'm not even tired."

"Agreed," Ike yawned.

This time, they actually made progress and entered the forest near the mansion. As they walked, they heard the crunching sounds of potato chips, but then Marth realized that was their shoes stepping on dead leaves, creating the sounds. Marth looked over at Corrin's feet with a worried face. "Uhh, Corrin, are you alright? You have no shoes…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Nevermind."

They kept walking past many tall trees, small shrubs, stepping on more leaves and passing more tall trees, and walking past many bushes and flowers. They all sweatdropped when they saw a flower on a perfect patch of green grass and the sun was shining on it. The petals on the flower reflected every inch of sunlight off of it created a very vibrant glow that was really beautiful to look at. The flower had a face similar to Kirby which didn't make it even less weird.

"Howdy," the flower greeted, making Roy jump unexpectedly into Corrin's arms. "I'm Iris, the Crystal Iris. I see you guys are travelers who traveled here just to get me so you can make more Smash Balls. Am I correct?"

Marth raised an eyebrow. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and asked, "Wait. How do you know about that?"

"SIlly goose, I've been here longer in the world than you. Since you have came all the way here- would you like some "love pellets"?" Suddenly, golden roots escaped from the ground holding white pellets that looked like Tic Tacs. The all stepped forward to look at the pellets. "They will make you extremely strong. All the warriors who encountered me tried it, never been better."

"Sure! I'll take two," Roy said happily. He grabbed two pellets and shoved one of them into Corrin's mouth unexpectedly. Corrin's eyes widened as he fell towards the ground, dropping Roy. Roy got up with widened eyes, not expecting Corrin to pass out. "Oopsies."

" **That idiot! Soon he will die in his sleep because of the lack of oxygen from the love pellets!** " More golden roots rose from the ground, surrounding them. The flower's face grew demonic all of a sudden, scaring them. " **Have some more pellets! I guarantee they'll help you a lot! NYE HEE HEE HEE!** " A demonic laughed escaped from the flower as the roots started to close in on them.

"I guess this is it," Marth sang sadly. "Here I stand… I'm the light of the world, I feel grand…"

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO MY ROOTS!? MY BODY! I CAN FEEL IT FADING NOW!** " The roots from the flower started to disintegrate little by little, still trying to reach the boys.

"Thank you, Marth," Roy thanked with feelings of uneasiness built inside of him. "You have stopped the evil flower with that God awful singing of yours!"

Marth looked offended. "I'll have you know that was first class singing, thank you very much. Maybe it's just that your ears can't handle good music when given the chance."

"Why you-!?"

"Are you boys alright?" A very feminine and calm voice stopped Marth and Roy from beating each other. A young looking girl appeared in the forest. She had really delicated pale skin and a head of long, straight blonde hair with straight bangs. Her eyes were forest green and she wore perfect emerald green eyeshadow with tints of silver and she also had dark green lipstick on. The clothes she had on were something that a nobel would wear. "I saw this evil flower attacking you, so I came to help. I used weed killer." The girl approached them holding a green spray bottle.

"Thank you so much," Roy thanked. "I'm Roy."

"I'm Marth," Marth said.

"I'm Ike," Ike said.

"Well, I'm Rose. I was on my way to Smash Mansion, but I got lost and ended up in a forest and it wasn't long till I heard really beautiful singing."

Marth smirked at Roy with a look a triumph on his face. Roy just simply "hmph" and looked away. "You were on your way," Ike asked. Rose nodded.

"Yeah. I got a letter sent from Mario saying something about me staying here for a Smasher Experience or something."

"I finally see now. It was probably Master Hand who invited you, but he isn't here right now."

"Oh, I see- Oh goodness!" Rose kneeled down and saw Corrin laying on the ground in the fetal position. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was sleeping peacefully. She went close to his face and started to brush the hair out from his face gently. "Did that flower say anything about the "love pellets"?"

"Something about dying in his sleep because of lack of oxygen," Ike answered. "Why?"

"I can save him before he dies… Wait. Did you just ask why?"

"Well yeah?"

"Wow… I'm actually really shocked… Doesn't matter. Please, Marth, carry him back to the mansion. He doesn't have many minutes left before he is dead."

Everyone paled when they heard that. "Wait… he's gonna die soon?!"

"Yeah, if you keep lingering like that, he will sooner or later." Marth picked Corrin up from the ground and placed him on his back, giving him a piggyback ride. Roy remembered to get the Crystal Iris before leaving.

 **Smash Mansion**

Samus was eating breakfast in the dining hall with her good friends Peach and Zelda. The dining hall was ridiculously big with tons of crystal chandeliers hanging from white ceilings. The table were covered with a lace table cloth and a glass vase of flowers in the middle as the centerpiece. The floors were made of beige marble and with small dark brown decorations on them. There was classical music playing as well, setting a good atmosphere.

Zelda wiped her mouth with her napkin before standing up. "I'll be back, ladies. I need to use the restroom," she said, excusing herself from the dining hall. She left the dining hall just to see a big surprise. She saw Marth giving Corrin a piggyback ride, Roy carrying a really beautiful flower and Ike talking with some girl she has never seen before in her life.

"What the hell?"

"Zelda," Marth panicked. "Can you please, please, please, please take go in your room and get one of your glass potion beakers or something?! It's an emergency!"

Zelda stared at him for a while before rushing past Marth to get the item he requested.

"Mario is so gonna kill us," Roy cried. "And it's all my fault! I should've remembered that flowers are evil!"

Marth started to run to the health room as fast as he could while carrying Corrin. Rose told Ike to come with her and she also told Roy to give the flower to Mario.

 **Hours Later**

Corrin woke up feeling a bit woozy in the head. He wasn't sure where he was, but he that he was lying on a really soft bed. There was an orange bracelet on his wrist and he noticed that he was wearing a light blue gown. He saw a window in the room. It was big and appeared to be made of glass. The door creaked open and he saw Marth. "Hi…" Marth said nervously.

"...Where am I?"

"..." Marth shut the door and walked towards Corrin. He sat on an available chair next to the bed he was lying on. He took a deep breath. "Look. I know you're very confused, but to put things straight, we almost killed you."

"Wait. What?!"

"I know, I know! I said, "we" because we all felt guilty that Roy was the one who gave you a deadly toxin from the Crystal Iris. _Yeah right, I don't feel guilty. I'm just saying this because I don't want Corrin to worry about Roy_."

"Oh, it's OK. I almost died this one time…" Corrin tried to remember, but shook his head. "Nah. It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you were worried about me. I guess it goes to show how much you care about me." Corrin smiled brightly at Marth, making him smile back.

"I'm just glad you're OK." Marth placed some clothes on Corrin's bed. "I brought you some of your clothes, so you don't have to wear that gown."

"Thanks. I'll change now." Corrin hopped off the bed and grabbed the clothes Marth gave him. It was a baggy, white hoodie with a small, black crown emblem on the top right corner and black jeans. Once Corrin changed into the clothes, he left the room with Marth. Waiting for him was Peach and Zelda.

"Oh goodness gracious, Corrin! You had us worried sick," Peach cried as she embraced Corrin in a large bear hug crushing his body.

"Haven't you played Undertale, Corrin," Zelda asked him. Corrin shook his head. "Well, just so you remember, never receive anything from a talking flower that starts off by saying, "Howdy"."

"Uh, okay," he wheezed out. Peach released Corrin from her big bear hug.

"Rose saved your life, Corrin," Peach added.

"Oh, Rose? It was that really beautiful lady, right?"

"Yes! She was crying as she was trying to save you since she was the only one who knew about your condition. Zelda tried to help, but she didn't know what to do. She said she has never seen anything like this before."

Corrin looked at Zelda with a sad smile. "Thanks for trying."

"N-no problem," she stuttered. "I was just looking out for a friend."

"If you want to meet Rose, she's in her room. It's next to yours."

"Okay."

 **Rose's Room**

"I'm not sure if I can do it."

" _Yes you can. Those filthy Smashers caused pain and suffering to him. It's their fault he is sealed away."_

"But I met this really kind man. His name is Corrin. I also met Marth, Ike, and Roy. I saved them from the Crystal Iris."

" _Wait. Corrin… The one with the power of the Ancient Dragons? Hero-King Marth? Wait, get more research on Ike and Roy. I know they're very special, but I can't remember. They'll suffice very well."_

"I don't think I can. Corrin is just too kind. I feel that he can trust anyone. It's like he just chooses to trust them."

" _Then that makes it even easier. In a couple of months it will be December. Right now it is September. Before December 31st, I want you to gain the trust of those four boys. When they have given your trust, it will be much easier to save our kingdom. We must bring him back. They wanted to destroy us in the first place. They deserve to die."_

"Yes… They deserve the pain and suffering of our people from long ago."

" _That's the spirit, Rose. It will be easier if you just become… "friends". Report me back when you get more info on Ike and Roy. I don't want to hear any failure. GOT IT!?"_

"Yes." Rose sighed sadly as she curled up in her bed.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Chapter two will be coming up soon.**


	2. Stop and Smell The Roses

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's another one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

 _Entry 054_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My parents had a fight today. I think they were deciding what to do with my education. My Father wants me to go to Rose Academy while Mother wants me at Velvet Bordering School. I hope I at least have a say in this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince of Roses_

 **Chapter 002: Stop and Smell The Roses**

Rose heard a knock on her door. She sat up from her bed and readjusted herself before saying, "enter". Her door opened and she saw Corrin. She was a bit surprised to see him. "Ah. Corrin? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to thank you for saving me," he thanked.

"It's nothing special. I do this all the time." She looked down at her lap and sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He closed the door behind and walked towards her queen sized bed and sat on it next to her.

"Do… Do you trust me? No matter what I do? You'll believe in me, right?"

"Of course. But why are you asking me this now?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know since I just came out from the blue."

"But Mario knows you and he's a nice guy, so I do trust you."

Rose just smiled. "You are just too kind."

 **Outside Her Room**

Ike placed a glass cup on the door, hearing everything they were saying. Link was just watching with interest. "Sooooo…" Link trailed off waiting for an answer.

"...Something about trust," Ike answered.

"That's how you lower yourself to a fuck boy."

Ike stopped listening and glared over at Link who was just shaking his head violently. "I swear it wasn't me!"

"It was me!" The voice was high pitched and Ike knew who it belonged to. A small pink puffball was standing next to Link with a soft serve ice cream cone. "Boi, I say boi- if you don't get off the ground, I'll tell Corrin that you were the one who burned his closet! But since he's too nice, he would never think it was you!"

"Damn you…" Ike growled at Kirby.

Kirby's expression grew dark and evil. "Would you like some "love pellets"?" Out of nowhere, Kirby brought out a pack of Tic Tacs.

Ike slammed the small plastic container filled with white mints out of Kirby's stub hand. Kirby walked back slowly out of Ike's sight. "Serves him right."

"Is it true that you have the mind of a pure fuck boy," Link asked Ike, still curious about what Kirby said.

"No!"

The door Ike was leaning on opened of quickly, making the mercenary fall over to his side. "Ike," Rose questioned. "Pervert much?"

"No-no! I just wanted to…" Ike looked over at Link for help. Link just shrugged.

"Um, Rose? Ike just wanted to see if he had the mind of a fuck boy, and it looks like he doesn't!"

"Ohh? If you don't mind, I would like to go eat lunch, but I heard that you guys were doing team brawls." Corrin appeared at the doorway with Rose. "Corrin offered me to come watch, so I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind. _It's just that I don't mind the fact that dragon boy is with you!_ How about we go right now?" Ike stood up and walked away from them. Link have them a nervous stare.

"You guys look like a couple standing there side by side together."

"Y-you… Really? No! We're just… friends. Just friends." She smiled while blushing a lot.

"Let's get going before we're late for the afternoon brawls," Link suggested.

They all run through the halls to go to the brawl room.

 **Brawl Room**

 _ **And the winner is… Duck Hunt!**_

The room basically had a large projector and a computer with the brawl settings and functions. There was a ton of seats on from the projectors so people could watch. There was also 8 transporters side by side- which happened to teleport people to the stage.

"This is amazing," Rose said in awe as she walked in with Link and Corrin.

"Link," Lucina called. "It's a Legend of Zelda battle against Super Mario."

"Okay!" Link walked over to an empty transporter right next to Zelda.

"We can sit right here and watch," Corrin said. He pointed over to the spectator area filled with some other Smashers.

"O-okay." They walked over there and sat down. Corrin felt a light tap on the back of his shoulders. He turned back and saw Snake with Bayonetta.

"It's time for shooting lessons, kid," Snake said bluntly.

"What?! I-" Bayonetta handed Corrin a pistol and grabbed him from his seat and slumped him over her shoulder. "I never asked for this."

"Yeah right. You'll learn how to use one," Bayonetta said. "It'll be good for self-defense when a burglar breaks in."

"I can't kill a man. I never even killed a man in my life!"

"That's the spirit," Snake said. He looked over at Rose who was entranced by Snake's looks. "You're Rose, right?"

"Yeah. You're really hot!" She covered her mouth in shock. Snake just smirked. "I mean- can I watch?"

"Sure, but are you sure you wouldn't try shooting a pistol. It's good for defense."

"That would be nice." Snake lifted her from her seat and left the brawl room with his crew.

 **In The Backyard**

Corrin stood outside in the field with a black pistol in his right hand. A target that was 30 feet away from him stood right before him. The wind blew gently as he stood there. Bayonetta, Rose and Snake watched Corrin from a good distance.

"I want to see you try and shoot first," Bayonetta ordered. "We can analyze what we need to change about your position."

"Understood," Corrin said uneasy. He brought his gun up while shaking violently. Snake had a really bad feeling about what what going to happen next. Corrin's finger was on the trigger, but he hesitated to release the bullet. He finally urged himself to release the trigger. Once he did, waited to hear a soft ploft sound from the target. Instead he heard the sound of the window breaking. He looked to his right and saw a broken window at the 4th floor. He dropped his gun in disbelief.

"Kid, that was so bad you were shaking and you closed your eyes shut as you shot the bullet. We definitely need more training and practice," Snake snickered. He brought a cigar out from his pocket along with a lighter. "I still can't believe you managed to shoot Mewtwo's window." He lit the cigar up and put the lighter away in his pocket. "Let's continue tomorrow since I know that you'll be working on his window all day today."

"Corrin, you really suck," Rose commented.

"...hey, it's my first time," he said angrily while he was turning a deep shade of red. "Besides, I didn't even ask for this."

"Well, it's kinda obvious you need more of this just in case a burglar breaks in."

"If you guys wanna go out to eat, I'll be paying," Bayonetta offered. "My treat."

"I'm in," Snake said. He blew some smoke out from his mouth. He looked over at Rose and asked if she wanted to come. Her obvious answer was yes as she went inside with them, leaving Corrin.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo returned to his room after a good winning streak in his afternoon brawls. He stopped in his tracks in the state of shock when he saw his window was completely shattered into a thousand pieces. He flew over to his window and looked outside, seeing Corrin with a worried face. "Hey! Pokemon wannabe! Did you break my window," he muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry," he cried out. "I tried to shoot this gun at the target, but I ended up breaking your window!"

Mewtwo just blinked twice, not fulling understanding how he broke his window when he had an obvious target. "You really suck, kid. Even a Magikarp can shoot better and it has no hands!"

"Hey! It's my first time and I didn't even ask for this!"

"If you didn't ask for this, then who was the who asked for it?"

"You tried to trick Snake by telling him that Corrin wanted shooting lessons just to be with Rose? You're really dumb."

"You gotta admit, it was brilliant. Looks like Corrin's afternoons will be filled with gun lessons everyday, so it's more time with Rose for me."

"I have to admit, that was pretty smart, Roy."

"Why thank you, Marth."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Hey, Robin. You know Rose?"

"That really smart girl with incredible healing powers? Yeah, I know Rose."

"Isn't she pretty?"

"Yeah, and she might compete with one of my waifus- I mean, yeah, she's pretty."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, you think she has a boyfriend?"

"That's an obvious one. Of course she doesn't. Her makeup, her flawless hair, her outfit- another way of saying, "I'm single, boys". For one thing, it's obvious that she's from a royal family based on her clothing. Another thing is she's into men like Snake. His voice, his hair, his body structure. It's obvious he can woo her just by doing nothing. You guys better prove you're worth it if you wanna get some of her royal booty."

"Wow, Robin, I didn't you knew that much."

"As a tactician, it's my job to stalk people on Facebo- I mean learn more about people."

"How come nobody knows who's talking right now?"

"I don't know. Where are we anyways?"

"Hmm, not sure. Who was talking to me?"

"It was me."

"Who's me?"

"Marth. Wait who am I talking to?"

"Robin."

"Where are we?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that."

 **Bayonetta, Snake and Rose**

They were walking down the streets of Smashville, passing by many fast food restaurants. Bayonetta didn't want to eat at McDonald's, Burger King or Wendy's. Lots of people came and went out of the restaurants looking very happy. Rose noticed their facial expressions and asked if they were going to any of those restaurants. Bayonetta shook her head. "If you guys didn't know…" She looked left and right to make sure no strangers were near her at the time. "Between you and me, I hear at fast food restaurants, they cook food with fake fire."

"How?!"

"That's what I want to know. Many say it's the work of a demon from hell. Many say it's just a gift from God that burgers can be cooked in less than a minute with fake fire."

Rose had her eyes widened, not sure how to respond to that. "Um, yeah. So, where are we going?"

"We're almost there."

They kept walking for what seemed like hours, but they finally reached their destination when Bayonetta stopped in her tracks. This made Snake drop the cigar out from his mouth. He gave Bayonetta the "you have good taste" look, confusing Rose. The place looked like a stereotypical grandmother's house from the cartoons with the old fashioned painted white fence, perfect green grass and porch with two rocking chairs near the entrance. The house was surrounded by many other houses similar to the individual one Bayonetta stopped at. "It's good that I'm wearing my good outfit today." Bayonetta wore her regular outfit.

"You're still wearing your same outfit," Snake pointed out.

"This one's silver," she pointed out. Snake scanned Bayonetta and noticed that her bodysuit was a nice color of silver. "Anyways, let's eat." She brought her guns out along with Snake. This caused Rose to grow uneasy. The two gun users walked towards the sky blue house in a quick manner. Bayonetta kicked the door open with her foot then brought her guns pointing out. Rose followed Snake not wanting to be left behind. "It's time give it up!"

Rose thought something must have been serious since they both had their guns out. She kept following them until they reached the kitchen where an innocent elderly woman was with a casserole in her hands.

"Hands up, Granny! Drop the casserole or I'll shoot," Snake threatened darkly with an evil grin.

"WE'RE KILLING A GRANNY!?"

"We're not killing her, we're murdering her-"

"I KNEW IT! I'M CALLING THE COPS!" She took her phone out and dialed 911 as fast as she could. This made Bayonetta roll her eyes. "HELLO IS THIS 911!? I WOULD LIKE TO-" Snake grabbed her phone and shot it with one of his handguns.

"You didn't let me finish. We're murdering her casserole."

"Yes," the granny said. She her skin was wrinkled and pale. Her hair was short and white as snow. She was wearing a red long sleeve with blue jeans and red house slippers. She also had a pair of glasses on so her baby blue eyes could see. "Bayonetta and Snake help me with my house, so I offer them lunch when I can. They helped me out so much."

"So you're not…?" Rose looked over at Bayonetta with her mouth hanging open.

"You'd think I would kill an innocent granny? If anything, you're outta your mind." She chuckled before thanking the granny for making the food. The granny guided them to her dining room. There was a large round wooden table with four wooden chairs with red cushions on them. Four white plates lay on the table with a fork, a knife and a spoon. Pictures of the granny with Bayonetta and Snake hung on the walls in decorated frames. Rose sat next to Snake at the round table and waited patiently as she was about to get served some of the Granny's casserole.

After lunch, Bayonetta was sleeping soundly on a couch with a blanket draped over her body. The blanket had small kittens printed all over the blanket. The living room was nice and cozy. The Granny had her electric fireplace turned on along with some sweet jazz music played on low. The floors were made on dark wood and the ceilings were a beige color. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the living room with four white mugs placed on it. The Granny was sitting in her rocking chair near the fireplace.

Rose sat on one the available couches near Snake. "Thank you so much for having me over for lunch," Rose thanked. "I really love your home. It reminds me of the cartoons."

"Oh, that's so nice of you to say," the Granny said in her stereotypical grandma voice. "Back when I was your age, I had a boyfriend who was handsome, just like Snake."

"Aw shucks. You're embarrassing me, Granny," Snake said feeling flustered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop pretending to feel flustered," Rose retorted. "Anyways, he's not my boyfriend… not yet." She whispered the last part to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Snake, do you have a girlfriend or someone you like?"

"I'm afraid I have to say that things like a boyfriend and girlfriend get in the of things I do." He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm fine with just being friends, y'know?"

"Y-yeah. _There goes my chances of getting super sexy Snake as my boyfriend. Maybe I can try to go for… Wow._ We should get going now. I would hate to stay here longer than I should. I would also love to help you out anytime I can." Rose got up from the couch and went to Bayonetta who was sleeping peacefully on a different couch. Rose crouched down and started to poke her face softly with her pointer finger. "Baya, wake up…"

"Five more minutes… darling," she slurred back. Rose giggled softly not expecting that from Bayonetta.

 **Smash Mansion**

It was around 5 o'clock. The place was lively as usual, but in the kitchen, it wasn't. Roy was trying to bake cookies for only God knows why. The place smelled like dirty rats and heavy metals. Roy wiped some sweat off his forehead and sighed. "Making cookies are harder than I thought."

Mewtwo happened to be passing by with his arms crossed, but stopped when he smelled the cookies Roy was baking. "Oh God! Not even Arceus would live from this stench! What are you baking, garbage?!"

"Um, no!? It's cookies. Cho-co-la-te chip!" Roy took a cookie from the many off the plate and handed one to Mewtwo. He examined Roy. Flour on half of his red hair, black stains on his right cheek, half burned apron, a missing oven mitt and slightly burned clothes.

"If I die, you're paying for my funeral." He took a bite without hesitation. He nodded his head as he was munching on the cookie. "It's slightly salty, but the sweetness knocks it out." He swallowed the portion in his mouth as he eyed the cookie in disbelief. "How can such a nasty smelling cookie taste like Mew's?"

"I'm guessing you like it," Roy asked.

Mewtwo nodded. "I'll take three on a small plate and a cup milk."

Roy started to get what the Pokemon wanted, curious if he was gonna eat it upstairs. He handed it to Mewtwo who had a smirk plastered on his face. "I'm giving these to dragon boy. He deserves a hard earned break. These heavy metal smelling cookies will cheer him up."

"What did Corrin do?"

"Just your average window breaking. Anyways, I'm off." And with that, Mewtwo disappeared from the kitchen. He reappeared in his room with the plate of cookies and the glass of cold milk. "Hey. I got you something to eat. You can get a break now."

Corrin was busy fixing a part on the window before stopping. "Thanks." Mewtwo placed the snack on his desk as Corrin went over there to get it. Mewtwo looked at the window and saw that it was fixed. He knew Corrin didn't know how to fix anything, but he sure did pull it off. The kid learned how to fix a window.

"Wow, these cookies taste great!"

"Roy made them just for you," Mewtwo joked.

"For real?"

"Yes. Don't tell him I said that or he'll get embarrassed."

"Understood." Corrin wolfed the cookies along with the milk in seconds. He looked satisfied when he finished his snack. "Thank you for the snack."

"Thank you for fixing my window."

Corrin left Mewtwo's room. "Now what can I do?" He looked around the hallway not sure what to do at this point. A brown medium sized dog showed up at Corrin's feet from nowhere. He had a small duck on its back. "Oh, hey guys? You want to play fetch or something?"

"No. I want to go for a walk, but I have no one to walk me," Mr. Peepers explained with a dull expression. He looked up at Corrin with puppy eyes. Corrin tried his best not to give in, but failed miserably.

"Fine, fine! I'll walk with you guys."

"Great. I already have a leash and collar on if it helps." Corrin saw the red leash on the ground, so he picked it up. "We're going to the park." The duo started to leave the 4th floor with Corrin. Once they were outside, that's when Mr. Peepers started to run like a mad dog, making Corrin get dragged on the ground at insane speeds.

"Slow down," he managed to spit out.

"Speed up? I think he said speed up!" Mr. Peepers gradually started to increase his running speed. People got scared as the dog kept running at full speed, still dragging Corrin on his face on the sidewalks. Two girls with short skirts were passing by and that's when Mr. Peepers got an idea. He purposely went to a full stop, making their skirts go up. They screamed as they tried to put their skirts down revealing their panties. The dog started to drool with a foxy grin.

Corrin screamed when he got lunged forward; still holding on the leash and crashed landed on the sidewalk far from Duck Hunt. Mr. Peepers walked to Corrin asking if he was okay. He got no response. Mr. Peepers just shrugged and decided to keep on running to the park, still dragging Corrin with him.

 **Back at Smash Mansion**

Peach, Zelda, Samus and Lucina were in the living room talking about random things. It was then Zelda decided to bring up a topic about boys making them go dead silent. "Who do you like, Lucina," Zelda asked Lucina with a playful smirk.

"No one," she shrieked. She brought one of the couch cushions up to her face, covering it.

"Oohh, so you do like someone," Peach grinned. She kept nudging Lucina at her side, trying to make her give in by telling her the lucky Smasher. "C'mon! Tell us!"

"It's no one! I promise!"

Peach sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. I believe you." Her blue eyes went straight to Samus who was sitting on a red couch with Zelda.

"Hell no," Samus snapped. "Last time I told you I was in love with Ike, you tried to play matchmaker!"

"Sorry… Do you like Bayonetta?"

"Huh!? You think I'm a lesbian?!"

"N-no? I was just taking a guess since you guys are sorta similar."

"How am I similar to some witch- only God knows how old she is- who can freeze time, shoot real bullets, and uses demons to finish off her opponents?"

Peach just blinked, not sure what to say after. Samus did have a point. "Nevermind. I take it back. There's no way in hell you're similar."

"Damn straight!"

"Guys, guys," Zelda said in a mellow tone. "Just calm down."

"I'm pretty sure you like Link," Samus brought up randomly to Zelda. This caused Zelda to blush like mad.

"Me?! In love with Link?! Not happening! I like someone else! Besides, I overheard Link saying he had his eyes on a special princess…"

"That is?"

"None other than Princess-" She rudely interrupted when she heard a loud conversation that consisted of guys coming from upstairs.

"I'm telling you I saw Cloud at someone outdoor cafe wearing nice clothes with some extremely beautiful chick with a pair of double Ds," Roy exclaimed.

"Yeah right," Ike said, not impressed by this. "If anyone Cloud should be out with, it should be a guy. He never hangs out with girls for some reason."

"Maybe he doesn't like any girls here. Too bad since he's a real pretty boy, just like Marth."

"Y'know I'm right here," Marth said.

"About that movie," Link brought up with delight.

"I thought we were going to the mall," Robin frowned.

"We can just go go-karting or something," Pit said.

They kept on talking very loudly while going to the living room. Samus, Zelda and Peach had annoyed looks on their faces. Lucina didn't know how to act about the situation, so she just decided to watch. "Um, excuse me," Peach said. "We were here first."

"We were here second," Roy said back.

"So leave then."

"This isn't your house, Peach," Marth said. Peach didn't respond to Marth. She just sat there quietly with a small blush on her face. "OOOHHH!"s escaped from Zelda and Samus as they surrounded Peach, playfully pushing her around.

"Guys, stop," Peach groaned.

"Wow, Peach. I didn't expect you had a thing for fancypants," Samus said playfully. "Anyways, you guys were talking about the mall or something?"

"Yeah," Ike said. "We're still trying to decide where to go."

"What about an amusement park," Lucina suggested, causing everyone to give her their attention. Lucina hid behind her cushion. "Please don't stare at me like that."

"That's a great idea," Link said. "We can go tomorrow at twelve!"

The doorbell rang all of a sudden and Marth went to get it. He opened the door and saw Corrin with the Dunk Hunt Duo. Corrin's face was wrapped in white bandages, so he appeared to look like a mummy. His head was wrapped up messily as well. He hands were wrapped along with his feet. Mr. Peepers looked alive and well as if he could go for another run. "What happe-" Corrin placed his hand on Marth's mouth, stopping him from completing his sentence.

"Don't ask," he muttered.

"That was really fun, Corrin," Mr. Peepers said.

" _That's the last time I ever do something that involves running with them. Damn that Dakku Hunto," Corrin thought darkly._ He dropped the red leash at the front door and stumbled inside the house like a person who drank a bit too much. Roy, Link and Ike approached Corrin with surprised faces.

"Woah, Corrin! How did ya manage to get hurt so much," they asked.

Corrin went right passed them and stumbled upstairs with his wobbly jelly legs.

"I've never seen Corrin so mad in my life," Zelda said in awe. "I don't think I ever want to see that again."

"Agreed," everyone agreed.

"I guess that settles it," Pit said. "We're going to the amusement park!"

Marth happened to be at the door still when he saw Rose appear in sight with Bayonetta and Snake. "Hello, Rose," Marth greeted with a warm smile.

"Good day to you as well, Marth," Rose said back with a crooked smile. "I ate at Grandmother's house, today."

Marth sweatdropped, not sure what that meant. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you would like to come with me to the amusement park?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? You're willing to take a girl like me out on a date?" Small little pink hearts started rise above her head. "I would really love that!"

"Great, then it's settled. Meet me at the living room tomorrow at twelve P.M.. We're gonna have lots of fun tomorrow." He walked away from her, leaving Rose's heart melted completely.

"He's such a romantic. My first day here and he's wanting to take me out on a date?! I better get a dress tomorrow!"

"Great for you, kiddo," Bayonetta congratulated. "How old are you anyways?"

"I'm so excited! What am I doing?! I better get my beauty sleep. I'm 18!"

Bayonetta gave her a weird look. "18? I thought you were… 16. You're short for your height. What are you, five six?"

"Says the witch who looks like she's 30," Rose countered.

"Toché."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter three will be coming soon, so stay tuned.**


	3. Carousel

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, so here's another one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, just my OC.**

 _Entry 103_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've been feeling sick lately. My eyes hurt. My back aches. My tongue is pale. I want to see my younger sister. We've been separated since Mother says she'll get in the way of my training. She lives in the west wing and I live in the east wing. The castle is pretty big, so I hope she's doing fine._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince of Roses_

 **Chapter 003: Carousel**

Rose looked through her closet for a dress to wear. She had been standing in her white nightgown for an hour, not knowing what to wear. She kept pushing hangers around, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. "I give up," she sighed. "I want to make my date with Marth perfect, but I can't find anything cute to wear." She decided to go with this black British cape coat with silver buttons on them. She picked out a white dress shirt with a plain, purple ribbon as the necktie and a purple, plaid skirt. She got some black knee socks and black, Mary Janes.

"That should do the trick. It's cold outside anyways."

She went over to her Chelsea vanity mirror hutch to put her makeup on, but was stopped by a sudden yell, calling her name.

"C-coming," she stuttered. She took one last glance at her vanity before running out of her room.

When she went to the living room, she saw a lot of teen Smashers wearing warm fall coats and jackets, confusing her. "Huh? Why is everyone here? I thought I was on a date."

"You're coming with us, too?" Rose saw that it was Roy talking to her.

"What do you mean?"

"We're all going to the amusement park."

"..."

"Let's all have a great time!"

Rose started to twitch a little bit before returning a scary smile to Roy. "Let's." She looked around the room, but didn't seem to find anyone with short, dark blue hair with a gold tiara. "Marth… Roy, where's Marth?"

"Oh, Marth? He's not feeling well, so he's sleeping. And he was so excited for today."

Rose looked towards the ground feeling a bit disappointed. "Okay…"

"I noticed that you're not wearing your makeup."

"Huh?" She looked at Roy who was smiling at her.

"I prefer you like that. It suits you better."

"Roy… Thanks." She smiled a little bit and walked towards Roy. "I wanted Marth to see me at my best, but since he's not here, I'll just have fun with you today."

"Sounds great. Wait what do you mean!? Am I not good enough?!"

Lucina was talking to Robin about the amusement park. Robin was pretty excited himself because he has never been to one as well as Lucina. The sword bearer also wondering where Marth was. She really wanted to go on the ferris wheel with Marth.

 **Elsewhere**

Sonic, Mario, Megaman, Kirby, Ness and Pac-Man were all playing hide-and-go-seek in the backyard. Pac-Man was counting to 20 while everyone else was finding a place to hide. Sonic hid inside a tree, Mario went under a stone bench, Kirby went inside the shed, Ness also went with Kirby.

"Ready or not here I come," Pac-Man announced loudy as he cupped his hands over his mouth. The first place he ran to was the shed since it was pretty obvious. He opened the door and went completely blank. He just shut the door and walked away.

Sonic and Mario slowly came out from their hiding spots just to see Pac-Man with a look of hopeless on his face as if he just have up on life.

"What's up with him?" Sonic asked Mario.

Mario just shrugged then went inside with Sonic. Kirby and Ness slowly came out from their hiding spots and went back inside.

 **Meanwhile**

Everyone got loaded on the bus and was happy to go to the amusement park. Rose decided to seat herself in the very front of the bus because she wanted to be alone. Roy, Ike, Link, Robin and Pit all sat in the back of the bus talking with each other loudly.

Back in the front, Rose stared out the window with a depressing smile. _"And here I wanted to go with Marth," she thought. "Marth, where are you right now? You promised me!"_

"Hey, Rose."

Rose looked to her right and saw Samus sitting next to her wearing a long black coat. She dug through her bag and gave Rose a steamed bun.

"Here, take it."

Rose stared at the bun Samus offered to her looking awestruck. She took it from her hands and placed it on her lap.

"Excited for today?" Samus asked.

"I dun no," Rose replied. "I kinda came here because Marth invited me, but he's not here." She unwrapped her bun and took a bite. "What about you?"

"I was planning to hang out with you. Care to join me?"

"Yes! That would very delightful!"

"Roy give that back you lousy piece of shit!"

Rose and Samus turned their heads to the back of the bus. Apparently Roy, Ike and Link were fighting over a piece of paper. The bus driver started to grow more worried about the constant fighting.

"We have to stop them!" Rose declared, but Samus stopped her. She shook her head.

"Don't worry. They'll beat each other up until they're unconscious."

"They're so dumb," Zelda added. "So inconsiderate."

"Don't forget dense," Peach muttered.

The girls stared at each other for a brief moment before sharing a laugh. Their laughing made the boys stop their fighting.

"Who said you laugh at us, dammed hos!" Ike yelled angrily at them.

"You have no right to call us that!" Peach shrieked at Ike. She threw a random glass bottle at his face, causing him to pass out. Samus, Zelda and Rose joined Peach as well. Lucina just watched them, unsure of what to do.

Pac-Man sat outside on a bench while smoking a joint. His eyes were dead as he enjoyed his smoke. Mario, Sonic and Megaman went to join him.

Meanwhile with Ness and Kirby, they saw Marth tied in up in the storage room with nothing but boxers on. His mouth was duct taped and his hair was in distress. Ness grabbed a knife and cut the rope. Kirby slowly peeled the duct tape off Marth's mouth causing tears to form in his eyes. The tape finally came off.

"That fucking Roy! I'll beat the living shit out of him and soon he'll know he'll know not to mess with me!" Marth yelled. He then glared at Kirby. "What the fuck was that for, Kirby!? Peeling the tape off so slow, my boi!?"

"So Roy did this?" Ness asked.

Marth got up. "Yeah. I promised Rose that I would go to the amusement park with her, but I got jumped by most of them."

"Them?"

"Roy, Ike, Link, Snake, Wolf, Ganondorf, Bowser…" Marth glanced over at a wall lock and nearly fainted. "They're probably having fun without me."

"Tailoring Kaabii!" Kirby screeched. A pair of glasses appeared on his face. "Marusu o shinpaishinaide kudasai. Anata wa sukoshi Rōzu-chan to no anata no hidzuke ni iku koto ga dekimasunode, watashi wa anata o tasukemasu (Don't worry, Marth. I will help you so you can go on your date with little Rose).

"Oh no! Kirby's using Google Translate Japanese!" Ness panicked.

"Kaabii-chan, arigatōgozaimashita (Thank you, Kirby)," Marth said.

"Now Marth's using Google Translate Japanese, too!"

In the end, Kirby made Marth a long black scarf, a white shirt, a long white trench coat, white jeans and white boots. Marth took them and thanked Kirby.

"Since I did it out of will, I have a small request," Kirby said.

"What?"

"Please take Ness and I to the carousel!" Kirby grabbed Marth's bare leg and started to beg him. Kirby shook Kirby off his leg. He would hate to be mean, so he decided to take them.

"Fine, fine! Just wear something warm. Be downstairs by two."

"Yay!"

Marth arrived at the front door while he waited for Ness and Kirby to come. While he waited, he spotted Cloud outside. He had a black gift bag in his right hand. Cloud also looked nice today. He wore a black flannel hoodie with black jeans and black boots. Marth went up to Cloud and asked where he was going.

"I'm going to see an old friend at the amusement park," he said.

Marth sweatdropped. Kirby and Ness came out wearing warm clothes. "Okay, let's go," Marth said. He took a pair of keys out from his pocket and walked up to a Mercedes-Benz 4x4. Ness and Kirby dashed towards the car with excited faces. Cloud watched for a bit before walking up to his motorcycle.

They got in the car. Ness started to play with some channels while Kirby started to eat a banana. Marth backed out from the driveway and went full speed ahead to the amusement park.

 **Amusement Park**

"I would like a strawberry cone please," Peach asked the ice cream man.

"Anything for you, princess," he said in a monotone which seemed to tick Peach off. He gave her the ice cream cone. "That will be 50.99."

Peach's eyes widened in shock. "That's too expensive!"

"Expensive? You're a princess. You must have mo-"

"Eat shit you piece of trash!" Peach grabbed his cart and flipped it on the vendor. "Honestly." Peach walked away from the vendor and back to her friends.

Zelda, Lucina, Samus and Rose were talking amongst themselves, but stopped when they saw Peach approaching them looking glum.

"Did you get the ice cream?" Samus asked Peach

Peach shook her head. "No. That man was selling it for a high price."

"Speaking about high, what's up with the line at the farris wheel?" Rose asked as she pointed at a very large and tall red wheel.

"I heard that if you ride in one of the seats with the person you love before midnight, you'll stay together forever," Zelda answered. She buttoned up her coat and fastened her gloves. She stared right at the ferris wheel and sighed. "I really want to ride on it…" she mumbled to herself.

Peach stared right at the ferris wheel as well. Samus looked at them and sighed. "I know we all want to ride the ferris wheel, but who are we going on it with?"

All the girls sweatdropped except Samus. Without notice: Ike, Roy, Link, Robin, Shulk and Pit were spying on them.

"Look at them," Roy said. "Talking about the ferris wheel like that. What a bunch of-"

"Lunatics?" Link filled in. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "Just seeing them socialize about the ferris wheel makes me so upset."

"Wait, can't we just follow them on the ferris wheel?" Pit asked.

Everyone looked at Pit with wide eyes, making the angel arch an eyebrow. Ike grabbed Pit by his collar and glared right into his eyes. The atmosphere became more gruesome by each passing second. "Oi, oi, oi! Do you _know_ what happens when a bunch of guys ride in the same car?"

Pit shook his head vigorously. "N-no!"

"It becomes a yaoi fest! Riding the ferris wheel before midnight is a death sentence with another guy, so you better remember that."

"Okay!"

"Could you guys please get out of the snack bar!" The snack bar man yelled at the boys who were hiding in a snack bar. He threw them all out at the snack bar right at the group of girls staring at the ferris wheel.

Rose crawled out from the pile first and started to rub her back. "Remind me to never stand with those girls."

"Need a hand?"

She looked up and saw a pair of dazzling blue eyes and royal hair. Rose's eyes turned into pink hearts as she grabbed the man's hand. He dusted her clothing and fixed her hair. "I noticed you aren't wearing any makeup. It looks very nice on you."

"You-you-you-you think so?"

"Yes. I promised you that I would take you to the amusement park, so where shall we head first?"

"Um, Marth, why are you covered in bandages?"

Marth's face was wrapped like a mummy along with hands and all his skin. "Well, it all started like this…"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Marth was driving his car on the freeway casual with the windows down. Ness was reading a book and Kirby was eating kitsune udon. Marth sniffed the air and took one glance at the back seat and saw Kirby slurping the noodles. "Hey, Kirby! You better not eat that in my car! One spillage and I'll use your skin as the new leather in my car!"_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Kirby threw his bowl of noodles out the window, causing them to fly backwards._

" _Better. Wait a minute, why do I hear sirens?" Marth looked in his rearview mirror and saw at least 50 police cars speeding behind him. "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! THE POPO!" Marth shifted his gears and went full speed away from the police._

" _Please slow down. You're under arrest for spilling your kitsune udon!..." An officer said._

 _Marth sighed. "I knew it. We're done for. Kirby littered and I'm going to jail."_

" _At least finish your food, you wasteful in great! Many kids in Africa would die for the kitsune udon! Even though it has been tattered and battered in dirt! Scum like you should just die!"_

" _Why are you even mentioning Africa?! It's like you're saying that they're the poorest country ever! What the fuck!"_

" _Wait, did you just cuss in front of the police!?"_

 _Ness put his book down. "Okay, I'll help get rid of the police, Marth." Ness unbuckled himself from the seat and got up. He climbed out the window and stood on the roof of the car. He placed himself on the center of the roof and smirked evilly. "You bastards don't know what of the new moves I have created in the few days. You'll be lucky to live." Ness dug through his shirt and pulled a few slips of paper out. He tossed them through the air._

 _A few police officers caught the paper when it flew by their windows. A lot of hooting was heard from the police officers. Marth saw a piece of paper fly the window, so he took it. He gazed at the paper for a while before shrieking like a frightened girl._

" _Why is there a picture of me lying seductively in a woman's kimono!? Who photoshopped this!?"_

 _Kirby went to the passenger's seat and looked at the pale Marth. Kirby took the wheel and spun it really hard to the right. Ness who was on top got sent flying at the police cars and they all exploded. Marth's car was spinning still and it was heading right towards a gasoline truck and they exploded._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"And that's what happened," Marth explained.

"Let me help you," Rose offered. A random rose appeared in her hand and she placed it Marth's pocket. The bandages that were secured on his body started to slowly unravel off him. Marth looked all over himself and noticed that his wounds were gone. "I prefer if you were fully healed before we start our… d-d-d-"

"He's mine you thieving bitch!" Peach screamed. She threw herself right into Rose, causing them to tumble into a garbage can.

"Marth, you bastard!" Roy yelled. "You're just trying to steal girls to raise your social status!"

"What the fuck!? Even you know that isn't true! She wanted a date, so it's a date she's gonna get no matter how dumb this is!"

"This is why I hate you!"

"Let's ride the ferris wheel, Link," Zelda said with a pleasant smile.

Link frowned. "But I kinda wanted to ride the ferris wheel with Peach."

"With that slut bag!? Why not me?!" She grabbed Link by his legs and started to swing him around and around. Link started to slowly lose his conscious.

Robin sweatdropped. He looked around and didn't see Lucina anywhere. "Where did she go?"

Shulk tapped on Robin's shoulder and pointed towards a ride with tons of people lined up at it. In the line was Lucina talking to a man with spiky blond hair while looking frustrated.

" _Don't tell me that Lucina is jealous?!" Robin and Shulk thought telepathically._

 _Shulk eyed Robin with serious eyes. "Oi, this is bad. She's talking to someone who's already bad with women."_

" _We've got to stop them before it's too late. Lucina's dumb heart will be shattered into 20 million pieces!"_

The line moved forward and Lucina and the spiky blond were next. Out of nowhere, a girl with long black hair stood next to the spiky blond man and pulled him out of the line. Lucina ran out of the line and by the looks of it, she looked like she was yelling at the long haired woman. Robin's nose lashed out an unusual amount of blood. He landed backwards on the ground and started to twitch.

"Robin!" Shulk cried. He ran towards the man's side and supported him up off his back. "Who did this to you?"

Robin wiped some blood off his nose. He rose his finger at the long haired woman with the spiky blond haired man and Lucina. "It's like a mass chemical weapon of destruction… Those giant knockers. Her face….. Skinny body… wide hips… Long legs…! She's like the ultimate waifu!"

"Ultimate… Waifu?"

"They call her… Tifa Rokkuhāto… The one with… Kuraudo…Sutoraifu." Robin coughed some blood out. He grabbed onto Shulk's jacket tightly and pulled him close. "Kuraudo is very lucky to have the ultimate waifu. Tell him I said that."

"Robin! You mustn't die like this! Please hold on!"

"It's okay…." Robin stopped talking when he saw who approached him. Tifa and Kuraudo with Lucina. Both girls had their arms wrapped around Kuraudo's. "It's the bio weapon of destruction!"

"Who's a bioweapon!?" Tifa objected as she slammed Robin's body on the ground with her boot.

"Oi, make sure you don't kill him," Kuraudo said. "He's very valuable."

"If you say so, Cloud."

"Hey, Cloud, can we go to the shooting game like you promised?" Lucina asked.

"Um, sure, but-"

"No. Cloud's coming with me. He promised to take me out."

"Guys could you-"

"You're not even a Smasher so I don't even know what you're doing here."

"Cloud and I were childhood friends and we saved our planet together."

"Um the planet saved itself on its own…"

"Lies! Lies! Cloud can't be friends with a girl who looks like a street tramp."

"Why would Cloud even fall for a girl who likes she has more balls than boobs?"

Tifa and Lucina both looked at Cloud, but he disappeared from his spot. He was already being dragged by some girl with long brown hair.

"It the 'I'm back from the dead but I am gonna show you who's boss' waifu!" Robin screamed. He got up from the pummeled ground and ran after Cloud and the mysterious girl. Tifa, Lucina and Shulk ran after.

Rose got up from the garbage can and stared at everyone. They were all fighting and beating each other up. Her eyes started to get a little teary. She hung her head down and walked away from everyone. She ended up on a park bench with a vanilla ice cream cone given to her for free from an ice cream vendor. She licked her ice cream while looking at the sunset. She looked at her watch and it was almost seven o'clock.

"We've been fighting for almost two hours and yet, nothing has happened…"

"Little missy, are you okay?"

Rose looked up and saw the love of her life. "Snake-sama!" She hugged him tightly around his waist. "You're the person I wanted to see the most!" She rubbed her head against his long, black coat.

"Hmm… I came here since a couple of brats wanted a stuffed animal specifically from an amusement park. It was a good opportunity to bring Corrin along."

"Corrin?"

Corrin was standing next to Snake with his face wrapped up in bandages still. "Watashi mo koko ni kite hoshiku arimasen deshita! Watashi wa beddo ni iku yo ikutsu ka no nokori no bubun o shutoku shitaiga, watashi wa kono orokana amusemen kōen ni kite imashita. (I didn't even want to come here! I wanted to go to bed and get some rest, but I had to come to this stupid amusement park)."

"And now since he's so pissed, he can only speak Google Translate Japanese."

"What's up with everyone speaking Google Translate Japanese!?" Rose yelled at them.

 **Montage**

Carousel by Michael Jackson

 _She's from a world of popcorn and candy_

Rose offered Corrin some popcorn and candy while Snake was eating his own box.

 _Pony rides for a dime little children laughing_

They all went on a kiddy ride and were laughing as they rode on the extremely slow and boring contraption.

 _I'm from a world of disappointments and confusions… I want her to be mine_

They were playing the shooting game at one of the booths. Snake was shooting down prizes like it was child's play while Corrin kept missing most of the time. He looked down at the ground, but then he noticed that Rose kept shooting her bullets at the man running the booth. She looked over at Corrin and gave him a goofy smile.

 _I started talking she started walking she disappeared into the crowd oooohh_

 _I lost my heart on the carousel to a circus girl who left my heart in pieces_

Corrin was forced on the carousel thanks to Snake threatening him that he would die if he didn't go on it with Rose. He decided to go with the tallest black horse he saw and next to him was Rose who looked like she was enjoying herself.

 **End of Montage**

It was around eleven o'clock and lots of people were still at the amusement park- especially in line at the ferris wheel. Corrin and Rose sat down on a bench together. They haven't said a word to each other ever since they got off the carousel.

Rose kept stealing glances of Corrin every time she had the chance. She couldn't take the silence anymore, so she decided to speak up. "Did you have fun today?" Rose asked Corrin. "I hope you did because I couldn't help but to think about Marth the whole entire time while the montage music was playing."

"Mā, soreha watashi niha kankei arimasen. Jissai ni wa, montāju no ma ni, watashi wa montāju-chū nai Kamira onēsan no koto o kangaete imashita. (Well, that doesn't matter to me. In fact, during the montage, I was thinking about Camilla-oneesan during the montage)," Corrin said back.

"Can you stop speaking Google Translate Japanese!?"

Corrin unwrapped the bandages off his off, revealing a perfectly clean and beautiful skin. "Were you really thinking about him?"

Rose looked away from Corrin. "The truth is that I wasn't… I was thinking about Snake-sama and his perfectly toned body. Isn't he a total badass?"

Corrin stood up from the bench while looking towards the dark sky. The color in his eyes slowly vanished. "I'm going home."

"M-me too!" She stood up from the bench and went by Corrin's side. "I had fun with you today."

"Mmm…"

"You guys need a ride home?" A man with spiky blond hair popped from the bushes with lipstick stains all over his face.

"Cloud? What's with the lipstick stains?" Corrin asked as Cloud approached them.

"Let's just say I got hit on a lot today" Cloud said. "So, are we going home or not?"

"We are," Rose said. "But before we do that, there's one thing we have to do first."

"Sorry, everybody. The ferris wheel is now closed due to it being cursed. It's said that if you ride in it with the person before midnight, you'll be drawn together closer than ever, which meaning that one person will be affected by the curse, meaning that the person who is cursed will love the other person who got on the ferris wheel." The man working at the ferris wheel started to take people down from it quickly as possible.

"Can you explain it better!?" A random man yelled near the ferris wheel.

"Fine you son of a b- Basically, If you ride in one of the cars with a person, one you you will be cursed with the will to love the other person. If it's a group of people, one person will not be cursed and the rest will be cursed and so on!"

Cloud, Corrin, and Rose stood in front of the ferris wheel with a whole bunch of people packed around it. People were hugging each other, kissing and doing some other things that required a censorship bar. Rose's eyes widened and realized at that moment when she saw Cloud with the lipstick stains on his face.

"If what he said is true then…!"

Rose turned pale when she saw Ike and Roy fighting over Marth. She smirked to herself then looked over at someone else.

"Eh?" She saw Peach hugging Samus near her secret garden.

"Eh?" She saw Link trying to kiss pit on the cheek.

"Eh?" She saw Zelda trying to hit on the same girl with the brown hair that dragged Cloud.

"Not surprising." She saw Lucina and Tifa fighting over Cloud who was just scratching his head.

On the other hand, Shulk and Robin were fine. She raised an eyebrow and wondered why they weren't affected by the curse of the ferris wheel.

"I guess we better go find a cure for this curse," Snake said. "It might take a while, but I would hate to see this every single day at the mansion." He took a cigarette out from his pocket along with a lighter.

"But it's fine. We can keep things this way." Rose wiped some drool off her mouth. "I've always wanted to see live action yaoi!" She was staring at Marth, Ike and Roy.

"Hey, hey, hey," Corrin said, "This is no time to be dicking around! Everybody, let's go home."

 **A/N: End of the chapter. I hoped you like it. I wonder what will happen the of the people who aren't affected by the curse, but have people who love them which are the ones affected by the curse. I can't wait to make that chapter.**


	4. Love Is The Best Power In The World

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here comes another one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSB except my OCs.**

Entry 150

Dear Diary,

It's a bit silly, but my sister and my cousins came all the way to the castle just to see if I was alright. I just got a simple stomach virus, nothing more. They gave my flowers chocolates, energy drinks, tea and they did all my paperwork. They're so stupid… Oh damn. I feel sick. Nature is calling ㈸5 The girls are gonna yell at me for writing in my journal thing. Shit, here they come.

Sincerely,

The Prince of

 **Chapter 004: Love Is The Best Power In The World**

Mario had already woken up and was on his way to the dining hall. He opened the wide doors and saw that there was a few people in there drinking beverages. Mario went to the drink bar and poured himself a cup of black coffee. When he turned around to go to an empty table, the place was filled with Smashers everywhere- destroying plates, beating each up each other and flirting?

Mario dropped the cup of coffee then started to scream. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Ness appeared in front of Mario with bandages wrapped all over him. "Well, to explain it all, they went on a cursed ferris wheel. It made people in love with each other."

"This is unacceptable! This is a mansion for fighting, not for flirting! And why are you wrapped in bandages?"

"Funny you should ask because I-"

"Mario! Mario!" Marth rushed over to Mario wearing a long, black lace nightgown with black house slippers and a black lace night mask on his head. "These two fuckers won't leave me alone!" He pointed back at Ike and Roy who were wearing their pajamas as well with sad faces.

Mario and Ness stared at Marth with wide eyes.

"My morning was ruined!"

 **Marth's Morning**

He woke up on such a beautiful day. Sunlight shined through his curtains and entered his room. He stretched before trying to get out of bed, but he couldn't. It was then at that moment, he felt something under the covers. His palms were sweaty as he gently lifted the covers up. He turned pale. Roy was sleeping on his left hand side and Ike was sleeping on his right.

"What the fuck?!" He looked down and saw what he was wearing and nearly shrieked.

"Oh, you're awake," Ike groaned. "Let's sleep a little longer." He pulled Marth down closer to him. Marth hissed at Ike, but then Roy pulled Marth towards him.

"Stop stealing him for yourself," Roy said. "We were friends first anyways."

"I'm not yours! I'm not anyone's! Why am I wearing this?!" Marth jumped out from his bed, but the both got a hold of his legs and it caused him to faceplant on the ground. His eyes became wet as he clutched his nose in pain. "Now I'll have to get a nose job."

"Let go of him, Roy!"

"No you let go! I grabbed him first!"

"No I did!"

"No I did!"

"How about if you both don't let go of me, I'll hate you forever, and forever, and forever then you'll commit seppuku," Marth said.

With that being said, they both let go of Marth and he made a run for it.

"Wait! Marth!"

 **End of Marth's Morning**

"Man, that does sound rough," Ness said.

Marth felt himself get lifted off the ground. A tick mark formed of his face when he knew who picked him up.

"Shall we go somewhere more private," Ike said in a soothing tone.

"I swear I'll kill you and your ass will be somewhere more private," Marth muttered.

Samus entered the dining hall with half torn pajamas. She walked towards an empty table and sat down. Ness and Mario walked over to Samus and asked what was the matter.

"Peach," was all she said.

"Peach?" They both questioned.

"She tried to give me her "love nectar" in the middle of the night. I almost got raped by a woman!" Tears flowed from Samus's eyes. "I never been so scared in my life of another woman."

 **Samus's Night**

She place her book down on her desk and turned the lamp off. She climbed into her bed covers, snuggled with them for a bit before drifting off into a deep slumber.

Her door creaked open, but Samus didn't hear it. Light footsteps tapped the wooden floor, but it still didn't faze Samus. The space warrior turned in her sleep a little, and cracked her eyes open. She saw Peach hovering above her with excited eyes and drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"I want to share my "love nectar" with you!" Peach declared.

"What in the-?!"

Peach covered Samus's mouth with duct tape quickly, then grabbed both of her arms and tied her wrist tightly with rope and did the same with her ankles. Samus started to squirm around on her bed while making muffled screams.

Peach placed both of her hands on Samus's top and ripped it apart with one tug. Samus started to scream even louder. Peach placed her head on her open chest and slowly made her way down to Samus's secret garden. Peach reached down to her private areas and covered Samus's head with panties decorated with roses.

"What's with all the noise?"

Peach and Samus looked towards the door and saw Rosalina standing there with a white mug decorated with gold stars. "Am I interrupting something?"

"I'm so embarrassed," Peach said. She hopped off the bed and walked past Rosalina and wasn't in sight.

Rosalina rushed to Samus and started to shake her. "Are you alright, Samus?! Say something!"

By the looks of it, Samus had seen the devil today.

 **End of Samus's Sleep**

Mario and Ness didn't comment. Samus continued to cry, wetting the table cloth.

"Please, help me! I don't want to deal with this anymore!"

"Wait! Why do I have to go?"

"Because you're one of the smartest people here and you didn't get affected by the curse."

Mario was currently trying to persuade Robin into going to find a cure for this curse or whatever. Robin was just eating his cereal until Mario came yelling his name.

"Fine. But, I want someone to come with me. I honestly don't like the idea of going alone."

"Thank you, thank you! Will anyone suffice?"

"Yes." This trip will probably take more than a week." A puff of purple smoke appeared in Robin's right hand. A book was obtained. He flipped through a couple of pages. "Ah, Mario. Do you know what the name of this curse if?"

"Um…" He slowly drifted into his thoughts, trying to remember what the name of it was called. "I think it is called… I'm not sure. Nobody told me or in fact, they don't know what it's called."

"I see." Robin shut his book then stood up. "I better go to the library and conduct some more research on this "curse"." He dug through his pocket and pulled out a pair of black, stylish reading glasses and put them on.

"Thank you so much, Robin."

"It's my job as a tactician to always find a strategy before going into a problem." Robin grabbed his bowl of cereal and dropped it off at the dish turn in. The he left the dining hall.

Mario sighed and hoped that everything would be back to normal soon.

 **Elsewhere**

Mewtwo was taking a leisure walk by himself near a park. As he was walking, he spotted Cloud walking with Bayonetta sitting on a park bench. He wanted to find out more about this, so he secretly went up a slide and waited at the top of it to listen to their conversation.

"So, basically, your childhood friend, Tifa, and Lucina are deeply in love with you," Bayonetta summed up.

Cloud nodded as he looked down at the bark grass. "Yeah… We went on a ferris wheel together and they started to act strange."

Bayonetta nodded her head in interest.

"Before I knew it, Tifa asked if she wanted to sleep with me after we left, but Lucina said she wanted to as well…What should I do?"

"Trick them into saying that you're gay or a shotacon?"

"..."

"Trust me. It will work." Bayonetta got her phone out and started to text someone. "I'll even get someone to help you."

"I'd rather not…"

" _Interesting…" Mewtwo thought._ He smirked evilly to himself. _"Maybe I'll get some people to join in on this "game"."_ With that, he vanished into the thin air and was never seen.

 **With the Brown-Haired Girl**

Corrin was in the tea with room with the brown-haired girl wearing a long, pink dress. She kept bugging him over and over to do something about the elf with obsession problems. Corrin just shrugged not sure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I already had shooting lessons and I need to meet my family," Corrin said with a sorry expression. "I really shouldn't keep them waiting…"

"But- okay, after you meet your family, will you help me?"

"I suppose so. We should hurry now."

They were about to leave, but there was a blood curdling scream coming from outside the tea room. Corrin and the brunette stopped in their tracks.

"Where… are… you…?" was what they heard. The voice sounded vengeful.

Corrin looked as if he pissed his pants, but the brunette on the other hand fainted. He rushed over the the brunette and tapped her face. "Are you okay?! Answer me?!" He waited for a response, but he got nothing. "I should probably do CPR."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY GIRL!?"

"Zelda!?" Corrin placed the brunette over her shoulder and escaped out the window. Once he did that, the door exploded into millions of pieces revealing a black shadowy figure with red eyes.

 **Pit and Link**

Link insisted that he wanted to take Pit on a date. Pit didn't want to, but Link wouldn't stop threatening him with his sword, so he decided to go with him. They both wore some casual clothes. They sat in an outdoor cafe surrounded by beautiful scenery and the sweet aroma of coffee.

Pit shyly placed his eyes on Link, then back at his cup. He picked his cup up and sipped it. Link stared at Pit with a grin.

"So, enjoying your day so far," Link asked Pit.

"Y-yeah. It was nice of you to take me this cafe," Pit said. "I've never been here before."

"Well I'm glad you like it."

Meanwhile, a pair of known faces had their eyes on Pit and Link. A woman with long green hair and a girl with black twin tails. The woman with green haired eyed them intensely while loudly chugging her coffee down. On the other hand, the twin tailed girl gave her a blank stare.

"What are you doing, Pittoo? Why are you staring at me instead of Link and Pit?"

"That's because you're causing a scene!" he yelled.

The people sitting around them gave them looks of disgust. The green haired woman glared at all of them then at Pittoo. "Well, it's because I'm getting into character."

"Well how can a goddess act normal around human civilization?"

"True. I guess I'm too goddamn hot for my own good… Opps! I am god! I can't curse to myself. Teehee!"

"Fucking hell."

Pit was busy chatting with Link, but from the corner of his eye, he saw his Lady and goddess, Palutena, sitting with Dark Pit who was cross dressing as a girl. He nearly choked on his spit which made Link worry.

"Are you okay, Pit?"

"Y-yeah. I just saw something surprising."

Palutena pulled out her cam recorder and waited for things to get good.

Link leaned in towards Pit with seductive smile and said, "Wanna see and feel something more surprising?"

Pit blushed like mad and shook his head furiously. "I'm too young-"

Link placed his finger on his lips. "There's no such thing as being too young to experiment."

The girls in the outdoor cafe started to turn red and watch the two boys intensely. Palutena had steam coming out from her nose and Dark Pit could've sworn that she was making pig noises. Link grabbed Pit's hand and they started to leave the outdoor cafe.

Palutena rushed to her feet and grabbed Dark Pit. "They're going to the love hotel! Let's go!" She still held her cam recording, recording Pit and Link.

 **Robin**

He had about twenty dictionary sized books stacked on his table in the library. He just finished reading another book and slammed it closed. "It's no use! I can't find information about this curse!"

"If it's about Azalea's curse, then I know a lot about it."

Robin looked towards the doorway and saw Bayonetta standing there wearing an adventurer's outfit.

"Azalea's curse? The one about the ferris wheel?"

Bayonetta nodded lightly. "I learned about this not too long ago."

"Where can we find the cure?"

"It's near a place known as "Nohr"." Bayonetta pulled a map out from her pocket.

Robin gave her a nasty stare. "Why on Earth would you have a piece of paper to guide you?"

"Because Nohr isn't on Google Maps yet. This is the best we've got."

"I guess we really have no choice." Robin ripped his coat off and was wearing an adventurer outfit. "Let's go to Nohr and find the the cure to Azalea's Curse. By the way… What does the flower happen to look like?"

Bayonetta pulled a picture out from her pocket. It showed an azalea surrounded by small white roses and blue crystals. "It'll be easy to find, but the flower will spawn in about three days. I've already asked Snake to gather the other materials needed to make the cure. This is a race against time, so we better get going."

"Right."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been a while since I posted a chapter so I hoped you like.**


End file.
